Secrets and Lies Part 3
(The next morning) Jerome: Nina you've got to see this Nina: What is it? Jerome: They found more mauled people Nina: And how is that good news? Jerome: They caught the animal responsible Nina: What was it? Mick: A really big mountain lion Mara: Thats a bit wierd Amber: I can't belive they would kill a cute defenceless animal Alfie: Its hardly innocent Ams, it killed 6 people Nina: 4 actually Jerome: How'd you know that? Nina: They did a news report on 4 people not 6 Jerome: Ok then (thinks: Im covinced she's hiding something) Patrica: Anyone heard from Joy lately? Fabian: No, why? Patrica: Just wondering Trudy: Morning everyone, breakfasts ready Jerome: Nina you coming? Nina: Yeah just have to go grab something from my room Jerome: Ok (In Nina and Amber's room) Nina: What are you doing here? ???: I said I'd be checking up on you, I brought you this (hands her some blood bags) Nina: Thanks, I think Jerome's onto me, what do I do? ???: You can tell him but, he can't tell anyone else Nina: Thanks Klaus, I'll see you around Klaus: Bye Nina (At breakfast Nina is drinking from a flask) Trudy: So what are you all doing today? Nina: Well I was gonna sneak up into the attic, but the doors locked so I can't Amber: Buy some new make up Fabian: Read Mick: Training with Mara Jerome: Pull some pranks (In Nina and Amber's room) Amber: So Nins what are you doing today? Nina: Dunno (At the pub) Jerome: Excuse me Miss Old Woman: Yes? Jerome: You were talking to a friend of mine last night, you said you'd seen her before Old Woman: Yeah I remember her ring Jerome: When was this? Old Woman: 1924, I was 15 Jerome: And you're cetain her name was Nina Martin? Old Woman: Yes Jerome: Thank you (At Anubis House) Jerome: Nina can't have been alive in 1924, could she? Nina: (Appears out of nowhere) Hey Jerome, how've you been? Jerome: Fine, listen I spoke to that woman at the pub, the one who was talking to you Nina: And? Jerome: She said she'd seen you in 1924 Nina: Well thats impossible, I wasn't alive then Jerome: Nina, I think you know more than you're telling me, and who was at the door for you? Nina: A friend of mine, Klaus, why? Jerome: Just wondering, look Fabian and Patrica think you're hiding something and so do I Nina: Well I'm not ok (veins appear around her eyes) Jerome: Your face! Nina: Yeah there's something in my eyes, forget it, I gotta go (In Nina and Amber's room, the door is left open a bit) Nina: Gah, I'm so stupid (rips the top of a blood bag and drinks from it) Klaus: What happened? Nina: Ok Jerome is definetly on to me Klaus: So compel him Nina: I can't he's been eating garlic, thats why I haven't been eating Klaus: Well what are you going to do? Nina: I'm gonna tell him Klaus: Ok but be careful (Jerome was listening to everything and runs off to his room) (In Jerome and Alfie's room) Jerome: What, Nina's a vampire, what thats impossible (In the lounge, Nina is the only one in there) Nina: Oh hey Jerome Jerome: I know